My Baby Girl
by nina amina
Summary: My first oneshot. Prussia watches his daughter, Pennsylvania at a world meeting, surprised at how much she had grown up over the years.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

_**My Baby Girl**_

_Pennsylvania's POV_

He was staring I know he was, but I refused to look at him. He shouldn't be in here he wasn't even a country. Well then again I wasn't either but I was filling in for America who was sick. I was one of America's states and I wasn't too happy that I was at the world meeting. Normally I would have been thrilled to show not all American's were as insane and stupid as America, but he was here.

He was Prussia in case you were wondering, Prussia who was also my biological father. I didn't hate him, but he did kind of give me to England with out a fight when England started colonizing my land. He came back for a while when America declared independence but it was different then, though he was still my vati no matter what.

Hopefully Uncle Germany would call this meeting into order soon or I would. I look away from England and France who were unsurprisingly strangling each other, over to Italy who was screaming for pasta. He was sort of funny in an oblivious child-like way. I could tell Uncle Germany was getting even more irritated and I couldn't take another second of this.

I stood up, startling everyone I screamed, "Will you all sit down, how are we ever going to get anything done with you fighting like this! Now sit down and act your age! Since none of you countries seem able to run this meeting I will! Ten, minutes for speeches, know what you are going to say, and don't even think of going over the time limit! Now raise your hand if you'd like to go."

To say everyone was shocked at my outburst was an understatement, France and England stopped fighting and were cowering, Italy was crying and waving a white flag, Uncle Germany looked impressed, Russia was smirking, and China looked pale. As for my vati well he was smiling with pride, it was well wonderful.

XxXx

_Prussia's POV_

Well my awesome little girl sure knew how to silence a crowd, that's for sure. She out did even my unawsome little brother. I was proud even if she wasn't an awesome country; she was one amazingly awesome state. Everyone was quiet now, and Italy finally raised his hand. "Italy you may speak," Pennsylvania my sweet baby girl says. "Ve~ Can we take a break and have lunch now?" The look on Pennsylvania's face was priceless, she looked so irritated. "Fine, if no one objects we can take a lunch break," she says, rubbing her temples as if to dispel a headache.

No one disagrees and Pennsylvania dismisses them with a wave of her hand, soon the room was empty except for me, my brother and her. "You handled the meeting very well Pennsylvania. You have matured a lot since we last saw you," Germany says. "Well I kind of had to," she replies gathering up her papers. "I was one child out of thirteen when America first became a country. All of the states always bickered and never go any work done. Someone had to step up and bring them together."

It was unawsome how quickly she had to grow up to make America a great country. He was a lazy unawsome person for making her do all the work. She was stressed I could tell, after all I am her vati. She might never have any time to relax, which is unawsome in it's self.

"Hey Penn," I say. "Want to come drinking with the awesome me after the meeting!" She turns towards me letting me see her eyes, which were once red like mine and had turned gold over the years. Her hair did something similar, turning from silvery-blond to brown as she aged. "I guess so," she agrees vaguely and turns away again walking calmly out the door.

I couldn't help but unawsomely sigh as she did. Germany turns towards me and shakes his head. "She's grown up to be quiet the young woman bruder. It's time to stop worrying about her. Something tells me she is more than capable of taking care of herself." I glare at him awesomely, and storm out of the room. So what if I was worried about her, she was still my awesome baby girl.

I turn the corner to see Pennsylvania talking to some brunette boy, with blue eyes. "I know you still harbor ill feelings towards you father Penn but it's good that your willing to let him back in." "I know he gave me to England to protect me, because that's,' she looks around as if to make sure there's no one listening to her then counties, "how much of an awesome vati his is. But I'm still a little upset that he did give me away." "I know Penn we all feel that way towards our parents." "Thanks for listening New Jersey; will you be in the next half of the meeting with me?" "Oh yeah I'm supposed to be, well see you latter Penn." He walks off, and Penn sighs slightly, I take this to make my awesome entrance.

_Pennsylvania's POV_

I nearly jumped when my vater came out from behind the corner. "So, you really still think I'm awesome," he asks, smiling. I smile back, even though I hoped he would never hear that. "Yes vater, you are the most awesome person ever.' He grins wider, and tackles me in a hug. I roll my eyes, and push him off getting up from the ground. "Come on vati lunch is on me.' With that I stand up, then help vati to his feet and we go off to lunch together.


End file.
